User talk:Per Ankh
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Kopakamata97 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kopakamata97 (Talk) 19:37, December 13, 2010 Hello Society Matron HEY BROTHER! WHAT IS UP!? I AM A FRIEND OF YOURS AND YOU JUST DON'T REMEMBER IT. REMEMBER? KINTERGARTEN? I SHAVED YOUR HEAD, REMEMBER? YOU WAS ALL LIKE GANGSTA AND LAFFIN BOUT IT. --TakaNordas 01:09, March 28, 2013 (UTC) LET'S HAVE SEX IN THE PARKING LOT OF THE DETROIT K-MART AGAIN. THAT WAS FUN. --TakaNordas 01:15, March 28, 2013 (UTC) ONE TIME I HAD 7 HOES ON ME AT ONCE --TakaNordas 01:17, March 28, 2013 (UTC) WHO NEEDS HIS TEDDY WOMPHUM? --TakaNordas 01:17, March 28, 2013 (UTC) RED MY BLOG OR PHAL ME Spam Blogger Wonderful. We've got a spam blogger/new user. Thank god I'm on recent change patrol these days...our IP jerk made me especially focused lately. W SHUT UP YO UGLY NIGGA Ironically, I know this dude from another wiki...as much of a jerk then as he is now. Lol no. I'm amused by weirdos too. If I want to make us look better, I've got to follow the rules I laid down :O --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 01:44, March 28, 2013 (UTC) My best guess is that he searched my username and found us. He's a bizerrk stalker. No. He'll go away. He was gone for several years and came back...like some kind of derranged virus. We'll call him Shingles. Thankfully there have been no attacks yet today. So nice...so silent...so (like Gollum) precious.... Anyways, do you mind working on the Biography section of Sphinx? It needs more sub-sections and expansions. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 03:39, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Kk. Hopefully we can fix this dumb place up over the weekend. Good Sphinx resource Hello, I have found an excelent Sphinx source - Sphinx Fan Network. --TakaNordas 05:08, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I have vidoes too by fans Cartoon Tube | Sphinx and the Cursed Mummy Fanimations --TakaNordas 05:13, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Looks like I'll be adding that to the case he is already in... --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 05:14, March 29, 2013 (UTC) IT NOT PORN YOU UGLY NIGGA! --TakaNordas 05:17, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I no yo ar but whut am I. --TakaNordas 05:20, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Good sir, tonight I rest. I rest eternal. Goodnight and God be with you as He bless. --TakaNordas 05:22, March 29, 2013 (UTC) have fun with yor twhathinhinging, and how do u code source links as perscribed by you earlier? --TakaNordas 05:27, March 29, 2013 (UTC) So i cen salaivaramade. interested much? --TakaNordas 06:25, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Good news! I'm going to be making some new infoboxes. Our wiki will look awesome when I'm done fixing these templates. Bhuaaha! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 15:45, March 31, 2013 (UTC) - bows - I'll continue work tomorrow. Busy day riding coasters. Anyways, I'm working on policy guides and stuff too so we don't have nitwits that go against the rules and they get mad because we didn't have a policy section that had the rules... so, yeah. That's where I'll be. I've decided to delete the wiki. It just isn't getting anywhere. Sloof Lirpa Yeah! Awesome! I have tricked the mysterious Sphinx. We've been hacked! Look at the homepage! LOL I know. April Fools. Some more good news - I've set up work hours. We'll be working 24 hours a day, seven days a week, and 365 days a year (366 on leap years) for the next 10 years. Isn't that awesome!? Aw, darn. - snatches it up before Per Ankh changes his mind - Yeah, well, um....you're right Anyways, how do you like the new sections added to the character template (Example - Tutankhamen) P.S. I've got a job if you want to take it. If you could pick out and upload some of these images it would be a major help. Ok. And by the way, this case closes tomorrow if you have any final words for it. The IP dude is toast as far as I'm concerned. IN REGARDS A) MY GRAMAR IS FINE! EXAMIN YOUR OWN! B) WTF!? OF COURSE IT IS! WHAT DICTIONARY YOU READING? C) Dern it --TakaNordas 02:22, April 2, 2013 (UTC) AHHHG! What the heck just happened to the Canopic Vase page? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 02:27, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Just added it into the case.... Ok. This'll be the only exception though. Here's a thought - We could give them a 1 week ban (the time the case is open) and only allow them to comment (if that is possible) or talk on talk pages. That way, they couldn't commit crimes too big. I just think the court idea makes us look a little more fair towards offenders. Dude, what the heck... I do. But it is against wiki policy to use that kind of language. Didn't say that. I'm thinking a bit differently... By the way, I'm uploading a lot more images right now...awesome, right? Plus the items pages are getting revamped. Yeah. I'm awesome. I know. You think I'm awesome. By thinking that, you just increased your IQ. Featured Content Any ideas for new featured content? It's been the same stuff for months now and I'd like to change it. Alright! Sounds pretty cool. Set's one of my favorite characters. - bows - New featured content is comin' tomorrow. Mobile Game Got any information on the mobile game or know anyone who does? I think the wiki would look better if we had information on the mobile game too. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 23:08, April 3, 2013 (UTC) K. I'll research it some. Oh, check out the new and improved Akhenaten page. Congrats - I've decided to keep you as featured user over me :D Honestly, man. I don't give you enough praise for the help you have been to this wiki. -Gives you badges - By the way... I added a little somethin' to your user page - let's see if you can find it... {bro-hug turns each other into paper mummy size} Ow. By the way, just developed an infobox for users - Template:User Infobox. Look ok? - bows - Thank you. By the way, if you need a project, the Set page is a freaking mess.... Hmm. Good point. Template Issue For whatever reason, the boxes on the Characters page is having trouble with the character boxes being level. It seems that the boxes with the Placeholder image are the ones having this trouble. Any clue? I'm not of a code editor, but it doesn't seem like a code problem. I have no clue what the heck is goin' on with it. I'll take a closer look. - is off to see the wizard...wait...I mean template... - Dang, with a little work, we can turn this wiki into a musical. I've casted you as Dorothy. How do the new color schemes look on the Monster Box and Monster infobox templates (See 'em in action). Darn. LOL...I didn't read the text until I posted that O,o so, no I am not. Coward. jk Good boy. You're catching on. I'm going on a page creation purge. No one shall stand in my way! - charges - By the power of Set, I shall bring power to this wiki! - incinerates you to ashes - BWHAUAHAHAHA And why might that be? Dammit I knew it was too good to be true. (At this point, I'm wondering if any other editors have seen these chats...and if they have, what they think of us...) On a more serious note...I'm getting the categories taken care of. Some never got content added to them o,O I'm working hard on this wiki so when I leave for long periods of time I don't feel so bad. I have kind of an interesting idea to help promote our wiki - I could write and perform some SATCM raps (Yes...I rap) for our YouTube channel. Might be kind of fun. {bro fist} Who knows if this will promote our wiki or put a major BIOHAZARD sign on it. For the most part, I'm not either. I only like Eminem. I just think his lyrics are incredible So does he SET: Ow! Why'd you hit me in the eye!? - Set gets awkwardly close - - turns into a unicorn, runs away, and hides under a toadstool in princessville - - Set lifts into air and a poof of white light appears. He is now wearing a black speedo - Tomorrow, the wiki is going to go through some changes for the better. Say good bye to a lot of the old messy stuff and get ready for a better new wiki. We're going to have the best content around for SATCM, and we're going to eliminate typos and incorrect information. (as if starting a rebellion) ARE YOU WITH ME!? I,,I, Rock on bro. Well I gotta get some sleep. I'm gonna keel over if I don't...afsghrfgdsufhvgsidhgushfuosdhgihs - pats you on the back and gives you a big toothy grin - I'm up! I was able to delete some duplicate pages and redirects to clear up the search box drop down Damn! I can't believe how many pages I've come across that have just a paragraph with no form or categories! I'll consider it. Or at least expand them I'll take a look. I'm working down a list of the All Pages. I'll catch up to them eventually, and take it from there. If you wanna help me out, you can upload some images...just be sure they get descriptions and categories ;) Sure thing bro. Anyways, you want the image job? Amulets How much do you know about Amulets? This page seems to have incorrect info to me... - salutes - I'm on the job! Oh. Sorry - makes 'Oh Crap' face - -poke- you there? Alright. -wraps mouth shut tight with linen - I shut up now. Good luck on yer essay though. - leaves - Obstacle Course Should we count the Obstacle Course page as a location or mini game? Ok, and I want to keep them separate since they are individual places. Anyways, the Running Challenge page looks like crap because it is crap because I forget a lot of the information on that one...if you could help, you'd be awesome GREAT NEWS!!!! I JUST FOUND SOME MORE SATCM SOUNDTRACK!!! WHOOOOOO! I'm going to post it to YouTube tomorrow. The only track I couldn't find was the one for 'Electric Mummy'. :O I have all the stuff uploaded now...I just need to add it to the wiki atm I joined the Tutankhammunity proboards today. My user name is OverlordSet Alright. Need anything to do on the wiki? I've got plenty tasks to dish out. First off, I need you to check out the Items pages...some of the info needs to be expanded/corrected. At this point, I don't want to merge any pages, so just some info correction is needed. I'm going to try and take some "screenshots" of the game later with my camera. Do you know if SATCM is available on PC? Don't want the job? Ok..how about uploading images? Only thing on that is they should have linked descriptions/categories...plus some easy to recognize names. Ohhhhh.. Sorry. I left two messages but only remembered the one question. -feels shamed- Check out the new layout for the 'Inhabitants and Items' section of locations: New Look Example and Old Look Example - bows - Thanks. I think this wiki is starting to look pretty sharp. If you'd like to be the biggest help you could possibly be right now, could you work on the Items page? You'd be a big help. The format is pretty self explanatory once you get in there. But it may require a temporary switch to the 'MonoBook' appearance. LOL. Anyways, I've been able to get a ton of pictures uploaded. I found a bunch, but I'm also going on YouTube to find Walkthrough videos, which have supplied a few pics. Opinion Should we capitalize monster names? Same thing for items...should we capitalize them? Good point. The wiki is coming along nicely. Here's a project for you if you want to help the wiki out... Alrighty. I'm taking the All Pages list alphabetically. I'll come by and format things if you just want to get the info in order ;) Sphinx and Set the Mummy work together again! I'm forgetting - which farmer was in the cursed palace? the short one or the tall one? Congratulations on the *hehe* award... Thanks. The lil' bro And congrats on the new award... Honestly, I have no clue how I'd respond to that either. Congrats again...I guess. Wow....take a look at the difference of the Great Wall of Heliopolis...damn it looks good now...can you check its gender? I think I want to marry it. Darn. No thanks....I'll be generous and let you have it. Opinion: On the monster pages, should the locations appear as this or as a box (Example)? I can do the templates if that is the route you think is best. Which do you think would look better? Ahhhh! Montu's Monster Shop's location template is going insane...I have no idea how to fix it...I know you aren't up on template work, but this is insane. there is nothing wrong with it Hmmm...has always worked fine for me I actually just got it to work! :D Anyways, my complete wiki sweep a to z is almost over...my next article is nefertiti. do you want to look over the pages a to before nefertiti? that would be great. check for incorrect info and incorrect capitalizations on stuff in the game...if that makes any sort of sense... Alrighty! See you around editing! :D Later, manpussy I should probably make an award for that...ignoring me, I mean. Just found the worst page on the wiki - Old Key. I'm about to edit it, but I'll hold off until you see it. I don't know....I'll delete it. We can always recreate it. I'll consider that. This here wiki done get might purdy now that it's been cleaned! GAHK! I'm on it! - is out of breath but fixes it - Woof! Woof! ---------------------- \^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^/ Monster Question/Opinion Should the 'Appearance' section on monster pages be written in past or present tense? What do you think would sound better? Alright. I'll think about it...I think past tense would be better, but I just thought I'd run it by you since you are an admin as well...want to be less of the neurotic psychopath dictator that I am fair. Thumbs up to that. Had that for lunch...and it is one of my favorite foods. The Medal of Champions to you, sir. Since all of the other 'Appearance' sections of pages are all past tense, it would only make sense for the monster appearances to be the same. - silence - Any idea where the heck the Ethereal Canals are? Whoops..sorry I wasn't more specific. I mean where in Uurk. Ok. Maybe they are the lava flows in Uruk...I'll look into it more just to be sure. The one in Anubis's Tower? At the moment, I'm on Tutankhammunity forums if you want to come on with me. Alright :D Today, I'm removing all red links (or at least started on it...)...any content I should add while I'm at it? I'll try to enjoy it. If you can help anywhere, that would be great :D HEY! Hey PER ANKH! AWESOME NEWS! I found a folder on my computer of images we've been needing for this wiki (I forgot I had them saved) but they are pretty much all images we needed. We're gonna be awesome (again)! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 23:45, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Haha. I just like to make sure I inform those who "work" for me...just so you are on the same page. There! All done...unless I am lucky and find more. - bro fist - We rock. We rock more than the stones in the outskirts of the castle of uruk...that's saying something...considering they're rocks. Sorry. - sneaks away like nothing happened - Bwuahahaha look at this --> Our Leaderboard How the both of us are kicking the other editors' asses at everything we do. More evidence we rock. I know - but it is still awesome to see us as the two awesomest users! BWUAHAHAUHAA Yes...I act like an idiot - but I'm an awesome idiot Ohhhhh! I thought you mean like a glitch at the way bottom of the page...anyway, no clue o,O Fixed! I'm raiding gamestop of images. We should have at least 100 new images before this is over. -takes it - At last, the wiki looks like a 'legit' wiki... Pretty soon I'm going to start a club on here for SatCM fans. You are welcome to be vice president. Alright. Could you put a good word in for me on Tutankhammunity? LOL thanks Happy We've-Reached-300-Articles Day!!!! --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 19:07, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for being apart of it :D That was a lot of work. I'll make us some awards Temporarily Leaving Hi Per Ankh, I will be done editing for a little while...I am moving onto my next website clean-up. However, I'll still take messages. My editing will slow down a lot here while I get other websites done. I'll probably give the site fifteen minutes of maintenance though if I get the chance. The biggest help you can do is populate the red links, expand stubs, etc....the usual. Anyways, I'm off to see the wizard...the wonderful wizard of oz work on other websites. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 00:45, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Cya 'round, society matron. I'm stopping by to contribute for a couple of days. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 19:40, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Tag you're it. --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 20:53, May 14, 2013 (UTC) Lol...these are the results of intense boredom. Nope. Have a link? --[[User:Kopakamata97|'Kopaka']][[User talk:Kopakamata97|'mata97']] [http://thewalkingdeaddatabase.wordpress.com|'Has Arrived'] 23:34, May 17, 2013 (UTC)